Un loup et deux sorcières à Forks
by EdwardElrich88
Summary: Après la bataille finale et la mort de Voldemort sous la menace d'Azkaban Harry et deux amies décide de quitter le monde magique et l'Angleterre pour aller dans la petite ville de Forks
1. prologue

**disclaimer : Harry Potter et Twilight appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et à tout autre studios tels que Warner Bross at autre.**

**A.N. : c'est la première alors soyez indulgent**

« paroles »

_'fourchelang'_

''marmonnement''

'pensées'

_« sort, incantation »_

** PROLOGUE**

**extérieur de Poudlard, Ecosse, 17H, 31 Juin 1997**

___** POV Harry**_

_« Avada Kedavra »_

Deux mots et ça y est c'est fini: Tom Elvis Jedusort surnommé Lord Voldemort vient de mourir de ma main. Pourtant je ne ressens absolument rien, pas même de la joie ni aucune tristesse et pourtant nombres de mes amis sont tombés durant cette guerre , je me sens absolument vide; comme une arme qui ne servirais plus et qu'on jetterais à l'abandon dans un coin et qu'on finira par oublier. J'ère sans but sur le champ de bataille qu'était il n'y a pas trois heures Poudlard. Je dus retenir un cri de rage en découvrant les corps de Rémus et de Tonks figés dans des expressions de tristesse et d' incompréhension pour l'un et surprise et étonnement pour l'autre. Je pensais alors à Teddy, mon filleul orphelin âgé de même pas un mois. C'est alors que mon souffle fus coupé par une paire d'arme qui encerclèrent ma taille.

« Harry, tu est vivant!!! Luna et moi on s'est fait un sang d'encre!! Ne nous refais jamais ça Harold James Potter !!!! » s'écria Hermione une de mes meilleures amies depuis six ans alors qu'elle m'écrasais dans une étreinte de l'ours. Alors que je m'apprêtai à lui répondre sous peine d'être ensorcelé. Un certains nombre de Pop de transplannage m'interrompis dans ma réflexion suivis d'un cri digne d'une banshee

« **POTTER VOUS AVEZ UTILISEZ UN IMPARDONNABLE AURORS ARRETER MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!! **» s'écria Fudge

« Du calme monsieur le ministre vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce que j'élimine Voldemort avec un Stupefix quand même??!!

-Non heu enfin voyons............**MAIS ATTENDEZ VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS AVOIR TUER CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM!!!! SEUL UN SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES POURRAIT LE FAIRE...........**mais attendez vous êtes un loup garou potter. Aurors jettez moi ce nouveau seigneur noir a Azkaban avant qu'il ne devienne trop puissant!!

-Désolé monsieur le ministre bien qu'il soit vrai que je suis un Loup garou depuis ma troisième année à Poudlard, je ne suis en aucun cas un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres... Alors je suis désolé monsieur mais Adieu. »

POP!!

**_ Non pov_**

« Il a transplanné!! mais c'est impossible à l'intérieur des enceintes de Poudlard!! Comment a-t-il fait??? » s'écria à peu près tout le monde d' encore vivant.

**12 square Grimmaurd, Londres, Angleterre, 18H, 31 juin 1997**

_** POV Harry**_

'Non mais il se pend pour qui Fudge je le débarrasse de Face de Serpent et tout ce que j'ai comme remerciement c'est un billet ''aller sans retour'' pour Azkaban. Tout ça par ce que j'ai été mordu par un Loup-Garou sous influence de la Pleine Lune. bordel de discrimination. Et puis discrimination il peut parler son père était un troll des montagnes rien de plus stupide et puis après le monde magique se demande comment il peut être aussi stupide, et puis sa secrétaire je suis sur que c'est une grenouille croisé avec un crapaud sous sortilège d'illusion pour avoir l'air humain.'

« **KREATTUR!!!!! DOBBY!!!!! **» 'hurlais-je.'je peux hurler fort quand je veux hein'

« oui maitre ''maudit sang mélé amoureux de moldus il n'aurais pas pu être tué par le seigneur des ténèbres'' »

« Oui maitre Harry Potter monsieur que peux Dobby pour le Grand Harry Potter Monsieur!! »

« Kréattur cesse de marmonner je t'entends très bien sinon vous deux préparez mes bagages nous partons au plus tôt. »

POP POP POP POP ( An : allez devinez à quoi ça correspond )

_** POV Hermione**_

« **HAROLD JAMES POTTER NE DISPARAIS JAMAIS PLUS DE LA SORTES OU JE T' ENSORCELES D'UNE MANIERE QUE TU N' AS JAMAIS VU !! SUIS-JE BIEN CLAIR!!**

-chef oui chef!!!!! » s'exclama Harry

'Bon j'aurais peut-être pas dus m'emporté de la sortes vus ce que vient de vivre Harry Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.'

_** POV Luna**_

« Harry... pourrais tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici? Ce que sont aller faire ces elfes de maison?? et ce qu'il s'est passer dans la bataille et avec Fudge?? »dis-je d'un ton doucereux. ' En fait je connais déjà les reponses mais j'aime le voir chercher une réponse plausible qui ne sera pas la bonne niark niark.'

« Ah Luna... euh tu vois euh donc hemhem je suis euh chez moi et heu les elfes font ce que je leur est de mandé de faire euh et euh Fudge heu ben bah » bredouilla Harry.

_** POV Harry**_

_'Maître sssssss esssssssssssssst que le fauxxxxxxx héritier de SSSSSSSSSSerpentard essst mort' _siffla Sal mon basilique

_'Oui il esssssst mort mon fidèle ssssssssserpent je peux maintenant réclamer ccccccccccce qui essssst mien de droit.'_

Ava mon phoenix apparut alors sur mon épaule avec une lettre d'Androméda me demandant de venir demain pour prendre la garde à plein temps de Teddy car elle avait une maladie mortelle incurable, qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de Teddy comme il le fallait et qu'elle me transmettait le titre de seigneur de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

**A.N :** **si vous voulez la suite... REVIEWS**


	2. Un nouvel avenir et une rencontre

**A.N : Les Cullens apparaitront dans le prochain chapitre.**

Chapitre I : Une nouvelle perspective d'avenir, une pleine lune et une rencontre.

« paroles »

'pensées'

''marmonnement''

_'fouchelang'_

_« incantation sort »_

**Gringotts, Chemin de traverse, Londres, Angleterre, 9h00 1er juillet 1997**

_**POV Harry**_

« Ah Gripsec! Puis-je vous demandez de transférez la fortune des Potter et celle des Black en dollars américains; et de m'indiquer si une des deux familles possèdent des propriétés territoriales en Amérique? » m'exclamais-je en arrivant à Gringotts.

« Tout de suite monsieur Potter » répondit le gobelin « si vous voulez bien patienté je vais regarder dans le _LIVRE DES COMPTES _…..... Ah! Trouvez!! Vous possédez monsieur Potter une propriété dans la banlieue de la petite ville de Forks, Washington. Mais permettez moi de vous avertir que la météo n'y est pas très clémentes : il y pleut durant la plus grande partie du temps. Pourquoi vous voulez partir aux Etats-Unis? Non laissez moi deviner le Ministre vous cherche des ennuis.

-Vous avez raison mais laissez moi mes problèmes et occupez vous de mon argent si vous le voulez bien.

-Voila c'est fait, le taux de change étant en votre faveur vous êtes maintenant en possession de 8,8*10 puissance 99 milliards de milliards de dollars américains

-Très bien envoyez les dans la meilleure banque du pays. »

**Manoir des black Londres, Angleterre, 10h00 1er juillet 1997 **

_**POV Harry**_

« Androméda tu voulais me voir, à propos de mon filleul c'est ça.

-Oui étant atteinte de dragoncelle, je ne peux malheureusement m'en occuper. Sa garde te revient donc Harry, je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper, le protéger du ministère car comme tu le sais leurs aurors ne sont pas très aimables avec ceux atteints de lycanthropie;même si Teddy est un peu spécial, grâce au talent de métarmorphomage de ma fille. Il peut changer à volonté or toi seul peut l'aider à contrôlé son don : son loup te prend pour son alpha. » me répondit Adroméda.

« Je vais le prendre mais je dois te prévenir que je pars pour les Etats-Unis dans la semaine, après la Pleine Lune de ce soir et les deux où trois jours de récupération. Alors réfléchit bien es-tu sur que je dois le prendre car tu ne le verras sans doute plus après.

-J'en suis sur tout du moins je suis sur qu'avec toi mon petit fils sera en sécurité. Comme les ennuis on toujours tendance à te trouver où que tu sois ; il a intérêt à l'être sinon je ressusciterai pour pouvoir te tuer moi même. Me suis je bien fais comprendre?

-Chef oui chef!! »

Androméda me confia alors Teddy que j'emmenais chez moi, pour les préparatifs de notre départ pour les Etats-Unis.

**Square Grimmaurd Londres Angleterre 22H00 1er juillet 1997 Plein Lune**

_**POV Harry**_

La pleine lune se promit d'être douloureuse. En effet la douleur se répandit dans tous mon corps alors que mes os se réarrangèrent pour s'adapter à ma forme de quadrupède.

_**POV Luna**_

Sous ma forme de tigre 'et oui mon animagus est un tigre du Bengale étonnant non.' j'aperçus la louve d'Hermione et le loup garou et la longue nuit pus enfin commencer. Nous avons tout mis en oeuvre pour lui faciliter la nuit. Longue nuit en effet il n'y eut heureusement aucun accident notoire mis à part quelques objets cassés. Grâce au sortilège du Fidelius les voisins n'entendirent absolument rien et Teddy sous sa forme de loup lui aussi nous rejoints pour s'amuser avec ne fut qu'une succession de jeu toute la nuit durant. Au matin tout était redevenu calme, mais nous n'en avons pas profiter ni du lendemain d'ailleurs car nous devions dormir afin d'être près pour le départ.

_**POV Hermione**_

Sous ma forme de loup je passa une de mes plus longues nuits. Mais l'amusement en valais la chandelle. Je crois bien que je ne me sois jamais autant amusé que cette nuit. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on du endurer Harry et le professeur Lupin quand ils étaient tous seuls lors des pleines lunes. Deux jours plus tard nous étions lever, les préparatifs commencèrent pour qu'a la fin de semaine tout soit fin près pour le départ.

**Aéroport Heathrow porte 8, Londres, Angleterre 15H00 8 juillet 1997**

_**NON POV**_

« Le Vol numéro 31587 en direction de Seattle avec escale à Phoenix est annoncer Porte 8. L'embarquement va commencer d'ici 1h00 Merci de votre patience. »

_**POV Harry**_

'Enfin je quitte ce pays qui ne m'apporte que des ennuis et des morts par dizaine. Pour aller vers un nouveau pays et une nouvelle vie.'

_**POV Hermione**_

'Enfin pour la première fois je vais me retrouver hors du Royaume-Uni je pourrai peut-être apprendre de nouvelle choses et me cultiver encore plus'

_**POV Luna**_

'Si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu tout devrais s'arranger pour le mieux mis à part quelques surprises de types vampire ou change-formes.'

**Aéroport de Pheonix porte 6, Etats-Unis 23H00 8 juillet 1997 **

**_POV Bella_**

' Je me demande si j'ai fais le bon choix ma mère semble incapable de se débrouiller seule. Mais enfin maintenant que Phil est là il s'ocuppera d'elle.'

_**NON POV**_

« Le vol numéro 31587en direction de Seattle vient d'arriver porte 6. L'embarquement se fera d'ici une heure. Merci de votre patience. »

**Vol 31587 quelque part au dessus des Etats-Unis entre Phoenix et Forks 00H30 9 juillet 1997**

**_POV Bella _**

'L'embarquement terminé, je dus gagné ma place au milieu de l'appareil en dérangeant de nombreux passagers britanniques. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi cet avion a fait une escale ici alors que Seattle est bien plus près. '

« Excusez-moi mais pourriez vous me laissez passez s'il vous plait? » demandais-je à celui qui devrait être assis à coté de moi durant mon voyage vers un trou paumé qui porte le nom d'un ustensile de cuisine.

« Oui donnez moi trente secondes voilà vous pouvez passez...... » répondit celui-ci, avant de se retourner vers moi, et de me montrer des yeux d'un vert émeraude comme je n'en avais jamais vu avant.

_**POV Harry**_

'Après plus de 10H30 dans cet avion dont 1H d'escale, dans la ville de Phoenix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi faire une escale dans une ville plus loin de notre destination.'

« Excusez-moi mais pourriez vous me laissez passez s'il vous plait? » me demanda une voix de timbre féminin, mais certainement du plus beaux que j'ai jamais entendu.

« Oui donnez moi trente secondes voilà vous pouvez passez...... » répondit je avant de me retourner vers elle, et de me retrouvez face à des yeux d' un marron de la plus belle teinte que j'avais jamais vu.

**A.N Je ne ferais pas d'autres pleine lune c'est presque impossible à écrire.**


	3. Arrivée à Forks et Rentrée

**A.N : C'est mon plus long Chapitre alors pour Noël REVIEWS**

« paroles »

'pensées'

''marmonnement''

_'fourchelang'_

_« sort,incantations »_

_'pensées entendues'_

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Forks et rentrée au Lycée.

**Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 12H00 10 juillet 1997.**

_**POV Harry**_

'Après être arrivés à la propriété des Potter pour nous installés dans ce somptueux Manoir de l'époque victorienne, nous avons donc dus nous habitués à ce nouvel environnement plutôt pluvieux. Tout en faisant les courses avec mes amies nous avons pus observer la « ville ». Celle ci bien que petite me semblait confortable.'

time skip

**Lycée Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 7H30 1er Septembre 1997.**

_**POV Bella**_

'Oh jour maudit et craint de la rentrée des classes. Je ne supporte pas être le centre d'attention et en étant la nouvelle élève je le serais pendant de nombreuses journées. En y repensant les personnes que j'ai rencontré dans l'avion pour venir ici semblait être de mon age et donc pourrait être au lycée avec moi. L'attention pourrait être divisé entre tous ces nouveaux élèves potentiels.'

« Bella, tu es sur que ça va ? Pas trop angoissée à l'idée d'être nouvelle au lycée? Tu veux que je t'y accompagnes? » demanda mon père.

« Non ça va. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas être la seule nouvelle cette année. » lui répondis-je.

« Ah, oui...

-Oui tu te souviens à l'aéroport, il y avais trois jeunes à peu près mon age avec un bébé.

-Ah oui...

-Ouais eh bien. Ils doivent bien aller à l'école. Donc s' ils viennent à Forks ils doivent forcement venir au Lycée.

-Euh ouais …... Ah vu l'heure je devrais plutôt aller au boulot et toi aussi si tu veux arriver à l'heure. »

**Secrétariat** **du Lycée de Forks, Washington Etats-Unis, 8H15 1er Septembre 1997.**

'Bâtiment 4, comment ils veulent que je le trouve ce Bâtiment s'ils veulent que j'arrive en classe à l'heure.'

« Un problème? Vous êtes perdues? » m'interpella une voix que j'avais déjà entendu dans un certain avion.

« Vous, encore, à croire que vous me poursuivez partout ou je vais. » lui répliquai-je avant de m'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais accompagnés par une de ses amies, si j'en crois ce que j'avais vus à l'aéroport.

« Je t'en prie appelle moi Harry vu que l'on risque de passer une grande partie de l'année ensemble dans cet école.

-Alors appelle moi Bella, Harry.

-Harry on va être en retard. On doit être dans dix minutes au bâtiment 4 et on ne sait même pas ou il se trouve. » intervint son amie.

« Mais non Hermione.... Il est juste au coin derrière le bâtiment 3. »

**Classe de biologie bâtiment 4 Lycée de Forks, 8H30 1er Septembre 1997**

_**POV Harry**_

'A peine entré dans cette salle, je fus assailli par une odeur de cadavre pourri d'au moins 79 ans d'age. Je le repérait presque tout de suite après.......... le Vampire. Je sus lorsqu'il me fixait qu'il m'avait repéré, mais qu'il ne savait pas ce que j'étais. Personnellement son Vampirisme ne me dérange pas du moment qu'il laisse mes amies tranquilles. Il les laisse tranquilles et je ne lui chercherait pas de noises...........................Bon peut être que si finalement mais bon après tout je n'y peut rien nos races sont censées se détester et s'attaquer à la moindre occasion ou provocation. Bon certes....... j'ai tué mon quota de vampires durant la guerre : vu que face de serpent en avait dans son armée.'

_**POV.......Edward**_

'A peine était-il rentrée dans la salle que je sentis une odeur de fauve ou de chien mouillé. Quelle affreuse odeur. Il sentait presque comme le troupeau de loups de la réserve de La Push, mais en plus sauvage moins contrôlé comme si il pouvait partir en crise de colère dans la seconde. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir deux heures à coté de cette odeur.'

« Très bien maintenant si monsieur Potter veux bien aller s'assoir à coté de Monsieur Cullen. » demanda le professeur de biologie monsieur le Broutards

'Et merde on va s'entretuer'

« Maintenant que tout le monde est en place TP : observation de division cellulaire je vous donne les préparations et vous trouvez leur noms. Très bien vous avez 1H30.

-Je peux commencé à regarder » me demanda-t-il?

« Oui.

-Anaphase

-Je peux vérifier. Ouais c'est cela. 'E=0 H=1' A moi Prophase.

-Je vérifie, oui c'est bon 'E=1 H=1' »

_**POV Bella**_

'Alors que je m'asseyais derrière Harry et à coté d'Hermione, je sentis que l'air devenait plus électrique. Je regardais devant moi et vis que Harry et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une statue en marbre blanc d'un dieu Grec se fixant. On pouvait presque voir l'électricité passant entre leurs yeux. J'eus alors la sensation qu'ils se jaugeaient à l'aide de ce T.P. de biologie comme deux coqs dans une basse cours et que celui qui en sortait vainqueur serait bien satisfait.'

« Bon, laissons les mâles se battre comme des coqs et essayons de réussir ce T.P. » m'exclamait-je à voix basse

« D'accord. »répliqua ma binôme

« Ok. Alors Anaphase...oui c'est ça.

-Oui et celle là la Prophase.... »

_**POV Hermione**_

'Harry et le vampire à coté de lui n'arrête pas de se défier et se me stresse. La pleine lune est dans très peu de temps et Harry risque de s'énerver beaucoup plus facilement. Il faut qu'il se calme et vite. Luna pourquoi nous a tu fais venir ici. Je suis sur que tu le savais.'

time skip fin du cours

_**POV Edward**_

_'Harry et le vampire à coté de lui n'arrête pas de se défier et se me stresse. La pleine lune est dans très peu de temps et Harry risque de s'énerver beaucoup plus facilement. Il faut qu'il se calme et vite. Luna pourquoi nous a tu fais venir ici. Je suis sur que tu le savais.'_

'Quand j'entendis ces pensées venant de derrière moi, je sus que quelque choses n'allait pas avec les nouveaux élèves. Pleine lune pourquoi pleine lune? Il faudra que je demande à Carlisle. Au moment de sortir je capta une odeur comme je n'en avais jamais sentie venant d'un humain. Son sang m'appelait. Je n'aurais jamais du venir sans avoir chasser. Non Edward reprend toi tu n'est pas un vulgaire nouveau né tu peux et tu vas tenir. Tu vas résister. Tu as 96 ans. Heureusement je fus cap;able de tenir jusqu'au déjeuner mais je ne pouvais sortir cet odeur et la fille qui allai avec de ma tête.'

**Cafétéria du lycée, Forks, Washington Etats-Unis, 13H00, 1er Septembre 1997**

_**POV Bella**_

'Déjeuner, enfin déjeuner' alors que je m'asseyais à coté de Harry, j'apperçus tout une famille de dieux grecs en marbre blanc.'

« Qui sont-ils? » demandais-je à la fille à coté de moi.

« Ah eux......ce sont les Cullens. Il y a Rosalie la mannequin blonde, Alice celle qui a toujours l'air ailleurs, Jasper celui qui a toujours l'air de souffrir, Emmeth le grand baraqué et Edward lui à part il est à peu près normal. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme. Ils sot ensemble et je vaux bien dire ensemble Alice est avec Jasper, Rosalie avec Emmeth. Edward semble vouloir rester seul. Ils sont tous adoptés. Je crois que madame Cullen ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. » me répondit-elle

Et alors que je voulu lui répliqué Harry me battit: « Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'elle puisse ou non avoir des enfants. Je suis sur qu'elle doit être très gentille pour avoir adopté tant d'enfants. Si ça te gène tant mieux mais ne vient pas le raconter à tout le monde c'est la moindre des politesses. Surtout en présence des personnes que tu offenses. J'ai personnellement adopté mon filleul âgé d'un mois à peine lorsqu'il a perdu ses parents dans un attentat à la bombe et que sa grand-mère était trop malade pour s'en occuper alors que j'aurais très bien pus le laisser à l'orphelinat mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu veux savoir pourquoi hein j'ai été orphelin et je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'il vive ce que moi j'ai vécu. Et même si je n'avais pas été orphelin je l'aurai quand même fait parce qu'il est comme ma famille. C'est à cause de personnes comme toi qu'il y a tant d'orphelin. Tu ne penses qu'a ta petite personne et à ton petit bonheur et pas à celui des autres. » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui montrait sa colère malgré son apparence calme.

'je n'avais pas pu imaginer comment avait pu être sa vie avant Forks.'

« Il faudra que tu me montres ton filleul Harry. » lui ordonnais je

« Ouais tu n'as qu'a venir chez moi ce soir.

-Ouais je demande à mon père puis j'arrive. Tu viens me chercher à quelle heure.

-19 heure Teddy devrait être près à te recevoir. Sois prête. »

_**POV Luna**_

'Je le savais maintenant qu'il a pris le défense de Madame Cullen tout devrait se passer comme je l'avais prévu. Niark Niark.'

_**POV Hermione**_

'Des qu'elle a parlé de l'incapacité à avoir des enfants avec ce ton je savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça, sinon il n'aurait pas honoré la mémoire de sa mère. Elle n'aurait jamais du insulter cette personne c'était purement et simplement méchant. Elle ne la connaissait même pas.'

**Salle de Gym, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 14H00 1er Septembre 1997**

_**POV Harry**_

'Je déteste les sports moldus. Où sont les balais, les accrochages en pleine air, les cognards le souaffle et le vif d'or? Au lieu de ça on a une seule balle et on reste au sol. C'est nul. Mais bon autant la gagner cette partie de balle au prisonnier. YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS je suis dans l'équipe contre le vampire, Je vais le ratatiner.'

_**POV Edward**_

'Revanche il m'a battu en biologie je vais l'exploser en mille morceaux. A la fin de ce match il ne se rappellera même plus de son prénom.'

FIN DU MATCH

résultats : Harry: 24 Edward: 23 (balle évitée)

Harry: 31 Edward: 30 ( Personnes touchés)

Harry: 20 Edward: 30 (Personnes délivrés)

**Maison des Swan, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 18H50 1er Septembre 1997.**

**_POV Bella _**

« Papa je vais chez des amis ce soir je devrais rentrer pour le diner à ce soir. »

**A.N : Pour la suite toujours la même chose utliser la Review magique. ;p**


	4. Une lettre et un accident

**A.N. Désolé pour le retard mais le Bac blanc approche alors je commence à réviser**

_Lettres_

« paroles »

'pensées'

''marmonnement''

_'fourchelang'_

_« sort, incantations »_

_lorsque c'est un Flashback à ce moment la inversé tout les indications ci dessus entre italique et non italique_

Chapitre 3 Une lettre et un accident

**Manoir Potter, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 19H15, 1er Septembre 1997**

_**POV Bella**_

'Quand je vis le petit Teddy, je craqua presque immédiatement pour ce petit boud'choux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'Harry avait dit au déjeuner : pauvre Teddy il n'a jamais connu la chaleur de l'amour maternel ou paternel. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir au vu de l'heure, un oiseau des plus étranges mais magnifique apparut.'

_**POV Harry**_

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère pour toi que Teddy va bien sinon dragoncelle ou pas je viendrais te faire la peaux en personne. Sinon le demi troll et sa grenouille de secrétaire n'arrêtent pas de m'interroger pour savoir ou tu es pour enfin t'envoyer à Azkaban. Mais malheureusement pour nos amis les trolls grenouille je ne suis pas une black pour rien et il se sont retrouvés à Sainte Mangouste. Doublement malheureusement pour eux grâce à la nouvelle loi: je ne peux être poursuivie en justice étant donné mon état de quasi morte. Sur ceux je te souhaite à toi et à tes amies une longue et heureuse vie après ma mort qui arrive à grand pas je le sens. Au fait n'oublie pas de passer le bonjour à Teddy de ma part._

_À dans l'au delà le plus tard possible Androméda Tonks née Black_

_P.S. Tu es maintennant le nouveaux seigneur des Black et après ce sera Teddy._

'En lisant cette lettre je fus saisi de nombreuses émotions totalement différentes: la tristesse à l'idée que cette lettre serait la dernière que je recevrais d'Androméda et la joie à l'idée que Fudge soit bien coincé.'

« Hé Bella, tu ne devrais pas rentrée maintenant il est bientôt 21 heures. Ton père me tueras si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit alors je vais te raccompagné. » dis-je à Bella avant de me diriger vers le garage et ma toute nouvelle voiture Ferrari bien sur.

« Ah Heu Oui oui Bien sur. Je devrais rentrée si je veux encore pouvoir sortir un jour. » me répondit elle même si je pouvais bien voir qu'elle pensait plutôt à Ava qu'a la menace de privation de sortit de son père.

'Enfin je voudrais bien vous y voir à essayer d'apprendre à un phoenix à ne pas rentrer quand il y a des moldus dans la pièce.'

_**POV Luna**_

'Yes Jackpot! Il faut que j'embrasse ce phoenix. Elle a tout compris. Avec son arrivée Bella va vouloir découvrir notre secret et s'intéresser plus à Harry et une chose menant à une autre il finiront ensemble comme je l'avais vu.' Soupir 'Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir mon propre avenir. Peut être que j'irais voir une diseuse de bonne aventure.......Quoique non je me fierais à mon instinct il ne m'a jamais fait défaut avant.'

_**POV Hermione**_

'Ce phoenix est malade ou quoi il veut nous faire découvrir ou quoi.' (voit sourir triomphant de Luna) 'Mais une minute ça y est elle a fait exprès.'

« Luna pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi un phoenix, l'oiseau le plus intelligent du monde magique' a décidé de faire fit du statut du secret envers les moldus? » lui demandais je d'un ton doucereux qui cachait une très grande fureur.

« Ah Hermione je ne parle pas le phoenixi alors comment pourrais je le savoir. » me répliqua-t-elle avec un faux air innocent.

'bien joué, mais je peux faire mieux.'

« Ah Je ne sais pas tu aurais très bien put voir le futur avec ce talent qui t'appartient. » à son air choqué je sus que j'avais vu juste.

**Parking du lycée de Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 8H00, 19 octobre 1997**(A.N. Je ne sais pas si c'est précisé dans le livre mais en tous cas jour de l'incident avec la voiture.)

_**POV Hermione **_

'Je suis sorti de ma voiture comme tous les autres matins. J'ai été prudente voir plus que prudente en marchant sur le Parking du lycée. Alors Pourquoi n'ai je pas vu le van de Tyler qui se dirigeait droit sur moi. Alors que je pensais ma vie finit je fus poussée sur le coté et le van fut arrêté d'une seule main laissant un trou montrant clairement la force employée derrière cette main. Quand je levais les yeux vers mon sauveur pour l'engueuler car je m'attendais à voir Harry. Je fus plus que surprise quand je me retrouva yeux à yeux avec les Yeux topaz presque or d'Edward Cullen. Quoique j'aurais dus le savoir étant donné l'imminence de la pleine lune.'

_**POV Edward**_

'Cela faisait des semaines que je observait Hermione durant les cours que nous avions communs (A.N. Autrement dit presque tous sauf EPS.). Carlisle m'ayant expressément interdit de m'approcher de chez eux.

**Flashback : 1er Septembre 21 heure maison des Cullens**

_**POV Edward**_

_« Carlisle je peux te parler une minute c'est très important » demandais je à Carlisle_

_« Oui On va dans mon bureau. Qu'y a t-il de si important? » me répondit-il_

_« Je pense avoir trouvé ma compagne..._

_-Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle (voyant le regard pensif d'Edward) Qu'y a-t-il?_

_-Ce n'est peut être rien de grave mais c'est juste ce type qui a défendu Esmee durant le déjeuner et avec qui elle semble vivre..._

_-Qu'est qu'il y a à propos de ce garçon pour te mettre dans cet état? Pour le moment tu ne m'en dis que du bien._

_-C'est juste son odeur._

_-Eh Bien Quoi son odeur? Elle t'attire._

_-Non au contraire elle me révulse. Il pus comme la meute de La Push mais en moins contrôlé._

_-QUOI!!!!!!! TU EN EST BIEN SUR??!!_

_-Euh oui.... » terminais-je complètement surpris de sa réaction lui qui est d'ordinaire si calme_

_''Ce n'est pas possible ils sont censés être tous morts.''_

_« Écoute moi bien Edward tu ne dois en aucune circonstance allez chez eux!! Et encore moins les nuits de pleine lune c'est bien compris » m'ordonna-t-il comme si j'étais un gamin de quatre ans._

_« Oui c'est bien compris » répliquais-je tout de même me demandant quel pouvait bien être le rapport entre l'odeur de ce type et la pleine lune._

**Flashback : fin**

_**POV Edward**_

'Quand je vis le van arrivé à toute vitesse je ne réfléchis même pas deux secondes aux conséquences possibles de mon geste. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant précis s'était la mort possible de celle destinée à passer une bonne partie de sa vie à mes cotés. Alors j'agis en un quart de secondes je fus entre le van et elle. D'une main je la déplaçais hors du chemin du van et de l'autre j'arrêtais celui-ci. C'est quand elle me regardait d'un air étrange que je compris ce que je venais de faire : je venais quasiment d'indiquer à la personne la plus curieuse après Isabelle Swan, qui dieux merci semlait plutot s'intéresser à une certaine personne qui d'ailleurs n'était pas là, qu'il y avais quelque chose de curieux à mon sujet. Rosalie va me tuer.'

**Hôpital de Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 9H00, 19 octobre 1997 **

_**POV Hermione**_

'Alors que le docteur Cullen m'examinait, j'entendais le Père de Bella crier sur ce pauvre Tyler. Quand le commissaire Swan vint me voir pour ma déposition. Le docteur m'a dit que je n'avais rien de grave juste quelque bleus et une grosse frayeur. Mais je n'entendis rien de tout ça. Je me repassais sans cesse la scène sous tous les angles possibles. Et j'arrivais toujours à la même conclusion. C'est impossible pour quelqu'un comme Edward de laisser une si grosse marque sans magie... Alors que je commençais tout juste à me remettre de mes émotions la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec violence. Et je me retrouvai en train de regarder une paire d'yeux ambre brillant de rage contenu.'

_**POV Edward**_

'Alors que je voulais aller m'expliquer avec Hermione à propos de l'incident de ce matin. J'apperçus au coin Harry je crois qu'il s'appelle rentrer dans la chambre. J'aurais du partir mais comme on dit la curiosité tue le chat. Ma curiosité me força a rester pour écouter ce qui se passe dans cette chambre.

« Attends, laisse moi expliquer avant de crier... J'y suis pour rien moi si l'autre ne sais pas conduire un van. » entendis je Hermione dire à son ami

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu n'aurais jamais du aller là-bas sans moi. Je suis responsable s'il t'arrive quelque chose J'ai promis à Ron de te protéger avant qu'il ne se fasse tué. Alors avant que tu me dises que ça ne me concerne pas laisse moi te dire que contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser ça me concerne. » lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton quoique semblant calme en vérité cachant une rage incommensurable.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me maternes Harry et n'utiises pas l'excuse de la pleine Lune avec moi ça ne prends plus.

-Baisses d'un ton veux tu on pourrais t'entendre. » Après cette phrase qui laissait clairement entendre la présence d'un lourd secret. Je fus tenté de le découvrir avant de me rappeler que ça ferait plus de mal que de bien. Si je cherche à découvrir leur secret il serait alors dans leurs droits de chercher à découvrir le notre. Et je me ferait une fois de plus engueuler mais cette fois les volturis ramèneraient leur fraise ici et je me ferait tuer et cela n'est pas dans mes plans pour le futur.

**A.N. La formule est toujours la même pour la suite REVIEWS**


	5. Légende et mystère

**A.N. désolé pour le retard mais j'ai fait aussi vite que possible ave les révisions et tout**

Chapitre 4 légende et mystère

_Lettres_

« paroles »

'pensées'

''marmonnement''

_'Fourchelang'_

_« Sort, incantation »_

**Sortie classe de Littérature Lycée de Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 16H00, 22 octobre 1997**

**_POV Hermione_**

'Assez j'en ai marre des personnes qui me demande sans arrêt comment je vais. Comme si j'allais tomber en morceaux devant leurs yeux. Je dois dire qu'Harry a fait du bon boulot en terrorisant la plupart des autres garçons de notre année. Ils sont maintenant tous à sa botte et lui reporte tous mes faits et gestes. Donc j'en ai marre. De plus je ne peux même pas l'accuser car je n'ai aucune preuve si ce n'est mon intime conviction.'

« Hé Hermione tu veux bien aller à La Push demain avec nous » me demanda Mike Newton un garçon qui a le béguin pour moi si j'en crois ses réactions. Je sentis alors sur moi le regard lourd de jalousie de Jessica.

« D'accord Mais Harry, Luna et Bella viennent avec nous. » Lui répliquai-je d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune tentative de réponses.

**Sortie classe de Maths Lycée de Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 17H00, 22 octobre 1997**

_**POV Bella**_

' Trois jours depuis l'accident et bien qu'Harry soit de retours, il ne semble pas vouloir se pardonner ni pardonner ce pauvre Tyler qui semble tout d'un coup victime de farce de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été découvert (A.N. Maraudeur 2 le retour;p) et puis Harry et les Cullens sont absents durant des periodes assez longues Harry a été absent le mois dernier et ce mois-ci pourquoi?'

« Hé Bella Mike veut m'inviter à La Push et je me demandais si tu voulais venir? Comme ça j'aurais une excuse pour ne pas rester avec lui. » m'interpella Hermione à la fin du cours de Maths « Normalement Harry devrait y amener Teddy. »

« D'accord je viens. Je pourrais enfin m'éloigner un peu de mon père pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec ses amis au lieu de se sentir obliger de rester avec moi. Et puis je veux bien revoir Teddy. » lui répondis-je alors qu'en fait passer du temps avec Harry ne déplaisait pas et plutôt le contraire en fait. En voyant le regard que me jeta Hermione je sus alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne me laissait pas totalement indifférente.

« Ah oui tu es sur que ce n'est pas passer une journée avec Harry qui te plait le plus. » si à cet instant je devais passer le concours de la plus rouge contre une tomate je gagnerais très certainement.

« Qu'est ce qui ma trahi. » lui demandais je

« Ton regard quand j'ai prononcé son nom. » me répondit-elle

« Et avec Edward tu sais celui qui ta tiré de dessous le van de Tyler ça avance? » 'ah touché elle rougis' « Parce que tu sais vu comment il te regarde c'est à se demander quand est ce que vous coucherez enfin ensemble » ' ET coulé je suis sur qu'elle vient d'inventer une nouvelle teinte de rouge vu comment elle rougis. Bella Swan a gagné la bataille des rougissements. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a inviter Harry a sortir avec moi avant qu'elle ne le demande à Edward. Bella : 1 Hermione : 0!!'

_**POV Luna **_

'Je devrais peut être accepter d'aller à La Push Quand Hermione va me le proposer dans deux minutes. Comme ça je pourrais surveiller le bon déroulement des choses que j'ai prévues. Et puis mon instinct me dit d'y aller et comme il a toujours raison je devrais peut être le suivre.'

« Luna voudrais tu aller à La Push avec Bella, moi et les autres? Après il faut demander à Harry et je veux que tu es dis oui avant d'aller lui dire comme ça il faudra qu'il amène Teddy. » Me demanda Hermione en débitant plus d'un mot à la seconde.

« Oui je viens ce sera peut être marrant après tout d'aller visiter un peu notre nouveau Pays qu'est ce que t'en dit? Et puis Harry aide Teddy à contrôler son don donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

lui répondit je.

_**POV Harry **_

« Harry voudrais tu aller à La Push avec Bella, Luna, moi et les autres. Au fait tu peux emmener Teddy Bella veux le voir pour passer du temps avec toi. » me demanda -t-elle.

« Oui D'accord et Teddy viendras il sera heureux de pouvoir sortir un peu........Attends une minute Bella veux passer du temps avec moi? » lui répliquai je.

« Ouaip c'est ça. » Je me sentis devenir légèrement rouge et mon loup intérieur hurla de fierté que son choix en tant que compagne accepte de passer du temps avec moi.

« Mais Hermione Mon loup là choisie alors le fait-elle parce qu'elle en a envie ou sous l'influence des hormones sexuelles du Loup mâle?

-Je pense qu'elle le fait de son plein gré. »

**La Push Washington Etats-Unis 14H00 24 octobre 1997**

**_POV Harry_**

'Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir j'aurais du rester à la maison. Mais quand j'observe Teddy jouer dans le sable avec Bella : je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire t'as bien fais de venir même si c'est uniquement pour voir ça. Quand une drôle d'odeur parvint à mes narines. Cette odeur me rappelle celle de Teddy. (A.N. Quand Teddy sera plus grand il pourra se transformer à volonté.).'

« HE BELLA!!! Ça fait un bail hein??? » s'exclama un des deux indiens dont provenais cette odeur si étrange

'Bon si celui là s'approche seul de Bella à moins de cent mètres.... je le cogne puis je l'ensorcelle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des morceaux de la taille d'un nanomètre.'

**_POV Bella_**

« HE BELLA!!! Ça fait un bail hein??? » s'exclama Jacob Black un de mes vieux amis du temps ou je venais voir mon père.

« Hé Jake ça va bien et toi. » Lui répondis je tout en sentant sur moi le regard d'Harry.

« Moi ça va et sinon pas trop dur le Lycée?

-Non ça va je n'étais pas la seule nouvelle donc l'attention était divisé. Et toi tu vas à la Réserve.

-Ouais j'aurais bien aimé partir mais avec la condition de mon père et mes sœurs qui sont parties. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

-Oui je comprend.

-Au fait tu connais la famille du docteur Cullen.

-De vue seulement.

-du vue seulement... Ah très bien parce qu'ils ne sont pas très fréquentables

-Ah bon c'est à Hermione que tu devrais dire ça. Je crois qu'elle est en bon terme avec eux. Mais tu ne devrais pas laisser tes sentiments personnels entrer en opposition avec les sentiments des autres et puis ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Non je ne laisse pas mes sentiments vis à vis d'eux obscurcir mon esprit. Et puis c'est juste cette légende quileute.

-Une légende je ne crois pas aux légendes mais je suis curieuse alors passe à table!!

-Non j'ai pas le droit

-Mais enfin Jake c'est juste une légende.

-Bon d'accord Tu connais la légende selon laquelle nous les quileutes descendent des loups.

-Oui je m'en souviens

-Eh bien il est dit dans cette même légende que les loups ont un ennemi mortel : Les suceurs de sang.

-Tu veux me faire avaler qu'il existe un conflit d'une ampleur inégalée entre les loups et une espèce se nourrissant de sang. Enfin je comprend mieux pourquoi c'est une légende.

-Bon il se fait tard je vais rentrer. C'était sympas d'avoir pus parler avec toi Bella. »

_**POV Harry **_

'Drôle de légende enfin elle me semble plausible ce qui voudrais dire qu'il y a une meute de loup-garou pas loin. Je devrais être prudent la prochaine fois que je me transforme. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me trouver sur le terrain de chasse d'une meute de loup enragée qui risquerait de me réduire en pièce avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf.'

**Lieu inconnu heure inconnue 24 octobre 1997**

**_POV ?????????_**

'Ainsi cette légende a été révélée. Mais auront-ils le cran de déterrer tous les vieux secrets?'

« LEVEZ VOUS MES PRECIEUX ESPIONS J'AI UNE TACHE A VOUS CONFIER : ALLEZ ESPIONNER LES SORCIERS QUI SE TROUVENT A FORKS. »

**Maison de Bella, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 19H00, 24 octobre 1997**

« espions en place mon maitre! »

**Manoir des potters, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 19H00, 24 octobre 1997**

« espions en place mon maitre! »

**Lieu inconnu heure inconnue 24 octobre 1997**

« phase 1 du plan terminé »

**A.N. Mais qui est le mystérieux ??????????? si vous voulez savoir il y a un joli bouton vert avec marqué REVIEWS**


	6. Espion et couple 1

**A.N. Alors voila le chapitre désolé encore pour le retard **

**mais avec les révisions du bac blanc et les profs qui s'en donnent à coeur joie.**

**Enfin voila le chapitre**

**?: Et toi c'est toi l'auteur non.**

**A: Oui et alors.**

**H: bah alors moi harry je veux une scène de baston dans le chapitre, **

**après laquelle la fille que je sauve me donne un baiser de grattitude!**

**A: MAis JE suis l'auteur alors JE fais ce que je veux avec cette histoire!**

**H: Très bien alors je dirais à tout le monde que tu............**

**A: Très bien d'accord tu l'auras ta scène. Alors voila le chapitre!**

Chapitre 5 Espions découvert et un couple se forme

« paroles »

'pensées'

''marmonnement''

'_Fourchelang'_

_« sort, incantations »_

_Lettres_

**Manoir Potter, Forks Washington, Etats-Unis, 28 octobre 1997, 13H00**

**_POV Espion gamma dont le nom est si peu important que je ne le mentionne même pas_**

'Déjà quatre jours que je les observe, mais il me semble qu'ils soient des adolescents tout à fait normal.'

_« Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Stupefy »_

'Que.......' (bruit de corps se faisant violemment propulsé contre un arbre puis bruit de sa chute)

_**POV Harry**_

'Bien interrogeons le petit Espion'

_« Enervate » _incantais-je « tu vas me dire ce que tu sais que tu le veuilles ou non » dis-je en prenant ma voie de maître es interrogatoire.

« Je ne dirais rien, je ne trahirais pas mon maître! » répliqua-t'il

« Dis haa.

-Haaa »

'Ils sont vraiment stupides parfois les espions. Bon trois gouttes devraient suffire' (Donne trois gouttes de veritasérum à L'espion.)

« Bon maintenant sois un gentil petit espion et parle. Quel est ton nom? » lui demandais-je

« Robin Jean Pierre Paul Jésus Mathieu Ignace Pie Benoit Ducon. » me dit-il les yeux vides de tout sentiments.

« Bon Pourquoi nous espionnais-tu?

-Je ne faisais que suivre les ordres de notre maître à tous.

-Et comment s'appelle-t-il ton maître?

-Je ne sais pas sais pas, je ne suis qu'un pion sur l'échiquier seuls les plus fidèles de notre maître connaissent sa véritable identité.

-donc tu ne sais rien et tu ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

-Oui mais il y a d'autres espions autours de tes proches notre maître connait tout vos mouvements. »

_« Oubliettes »_

« Tu as tellement envie d'être une vraie pute que tu as pris rendez vous pour te faire transformer en fille par ton chirurgien plastique »

'MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA voilà un espion de réglé.'

**Maison des Swans, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 26 octobre 1997 14H00**

_**POV Bella**_

« Papa je vais à Port Angeles pour faire du Shopping avec des amies. » demandais-je à mon père

« O.K. Mais tu dois être rentré pour le diner. » me répondit-il

**Port Angeles, Washington, Etats-Unis, 26 octobre 1997 16H30**

**_POV Espion alpha dont le nom est si peu important que je ne le mentionne même pas_**

« Espion gamma au rapport!! » ordonnais je à ce lèche cul de première qu'est l'espion gamma

« tcchhhhrrrk »(friture)

« Espion gamma m'entendez vous!!!

- »

(impact de poing dans la face puis vol plané de corps dans une poubelle puis mis en pièce de ce même corps)

_**POV Harry**_

'Deux de moins MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Qu'est ce que?...'

_**POV Bella**_

'Pourquoi j'ai accepté de les accompagnées ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait m'inviter moi qui danse comme un pied gauche.'

« Hé qu'est ce que tu fais par ici toute seule poupée » m'interpella en ces mots quelqu'un de bourré à en croire la bouteille de vodka vide qu'il tient à la main.

« Ouais, et si tu venais avec nous Hein chérie. » s'exclama un autre homme tout aussi saoul.

Alors que les quatre hommes m'encerclèrent, sans aucun doute pour me violer. Quand tout à coup un bruit de frein retentit plus loin dans la rue et une Ferrari jaillit du coin de la rue pour débouler à toutes berzingues devant moi écartant au passage les violeurs. Harry sortit alors de la voiture et fit face aux personnes mal intentionnés.

« Déguerpissez! » dit-il d'une voie pleine de rage mal contenue

« Awwww! la princesse a besoin du prince charmant pour s'en sortir. Comme c'est mignon mais non » dit le plus courageux des méchants violeurs quoique l'idée d'Harry en prince charmant m'a traversé l'esprit.

« Je suis en colère et crois moi tu ne vas pas aimer me voir en colère. Alors pour la dernière fois dégage ou c'est moi qui te fais dégagez! »

'Hulk va pointer le bout de son nez ou quoi. Pourquoi ses yeux sont jaunes! On dirait ceux d'un loup!!'

« Bon j'en ai marre tu vas mourir gamin!!! » dit le chef des méchants avant qu'ils ne sortent leurs couteaux.

Attention scène de bataille et effusion de sang âme sensible s'abstenir.

Tout ce passa alors très vite un des bandits tenta de taillader Harry avec son couteau mais celui ci l'évita, attrapa le bras armé du bandit et le lui brisa net ce qui lui fit lâcher son couteau. Alors que le bandit criai Harry le frappa tellement fort qu'en plus de lui briser la mâchoire le coup le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. Il prit ensuite l'arme d'un des autres violeurs qui tentait de le tuer et planta celle ci dans l'abdomen de son propriétaire avant de lui décocher un tel uppercut que le cou du bandit fut brisé net. Les deux autres violeurs voyant le sort de leurs camarades déguerpirent vite fait.

Fin de combat les âmes sensibles peuvent reprendre la lecture

Sous le coup de l'émotion je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'il s'est passer mais je me suis retrouver blottie dans ses bras.

_**POV Harry**_

'Protéger.......... âme............. sœur' pensée primitive sans doute issue du loup intérieur mais qui sait

'Queque Ké ki s'est passer' ah Harry se réveille

Je me sentais groggy comme réveiller d'un coma quand soudain je sentis une chaleur extérieur au creux de mes bras. Puis comme poussé par une force mystique je me retrouvais en train d'embrasser Bella.

'' Faut croire que l'amour rend stupide enfin dans son cas.

**Lieu inconnu, Heure inconnue 26 octobre 1997**

_**POV ????????????**_

« !! »

« Mon plan.... Mon plan parfait..... Il est en ruine ! » un méchant psycho ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un

« Maitre calmez vous glurk! » la il s'est fait tranché la gorge

« Merci esclave espion gamma et alpha ont échoué. Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac sorciers.

MOUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! »

* * *

**A: Alors content tu l'as eu ta scène.**

**H: Mais tu...TU me fais passer pour un imbécile.**

**A: Et alors je suis l'auteur je fais ce que je veux.**

**?: Et Harry si tu divulgue le secret de l'auteur tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant 1 an!**

**H: NNNNNOOOONNNN!!! Bella tu es cruelle!**

**A: Pour la suite REVIEWS!!!**


	7. Espion et couple 2

**A.N. encore désolé pour le retard **

**mais bon je pense que ce chapitre est bon**

**E: arrête tu te surestimes**

**A.N. Je suis l'auteur on te prendra pour un con dans ce chapitre!!**

Chapitre 6 Espions et couples 2

« paroles »

'pensées'

'pensées entendues'

''marmonnement''

(didascalie)

'_Fourchelang'_

_« sort, incantations »_

_Lettres_

**Maison des Cullens, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 29 octobre 1997 14H00**

**_POV Edward_**

Heureusement que je peux enfin être loin de l'école et de l'odeur de SON sang qui me chante à l'oreille « suces moi suces moi ». Je peux enfin me relaxer un peu et composer de nouvelles chansons avec mon fidèle piano. Parfois je bénis le beau temps.

'Tiens c'est bizarre il y a une drôle d'odeur tout à coup elle ressemble à celle d'un humain mais elle est beaucoup plus métallique.'

Je me figea dans une position d'anticipation et j'inspirais plus profondément essayant de reconnaître cette nouvelle odeur qui me dérangeai dans ma relaxation et ma composition. Heureusement que je suis tout seul dans la maison : Carlisle est à l'hôpital, Esmee en train de garder un enfant, Rosalie et Emmeth en train de faire ce qu'ils font dans un pièce sombre rien que tout les deux et Alice et Jasper doivent faire exactement la même chose si j'en crois ce que j'entends.

_**POV Espion epsilon dont le nom est la encore si peu important que je ne le dirais pas**_

« Maitre, il est seul dois je l'appréhender et l'interroger » dis je dans ma radioreillette invention de mon maitre bien aimé.

« Oui mon fidèle espion tu peux je faire mais sois prudent. » répondit-il

« A vos ordres! » répondis-je en faisant un salut militaire à personne en particulier sauf mon maitre bien aimé qui peux me voir même si il n'est pas physiquement présent.

'Bon comment procéder : d'abord balancer du gaz pour être sur qu'il n'y est aucune résistance de sa part ensuite l'attacher solidement puis lui soustraire les informations recherchés par mon vénéré maitre et enfin rapportées ces informations à mon maitre adoré pour être fait chef des opérations de mon maitre.'

« Que... » (bruit de corps tombant mollement sur le sol après avoir été assommé)

_**POV Edward**_

'Bon comment procéder : d'abord balancer du gaz pour être sur qu'il n'y est aucune résistance de sa part ensuite l'attacher solidement puis lui soustraire les informations recherchés par mon vénéré maitre et enfin rapportées ces informations à mon maitre adoré pour être fait chef des opérations de mon maitre.'

'Il va voir ce qu'il va voir celui là!!'

« Que... » (bruit de corps tombant mollement sur le sol après avoir été assommé)

Une petite heure plus tard

« Bon tu es réveillé. Comme je sais déjà tout ce que tu sais tu ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Je vaiss donc te tué en te découpant en mille morceaux de façon à ce que tu sois en vie le plus longtemps possible après quoi j'enverrais tes morceaux à ton maitre comme cadeau de Noël. Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi! » lui dis-je de manière très sérieuse

« Bon d'accord mais ta copine elle : elle va être torturé et violé par mes pairs si tu fais ça! » me dit-il d'un air faussement résigné.

(Grosses baffes dans la tête de l'espion qui inévitablement l'envoient s'empaler sur une barre de fer qui dépassait comme par hasard du mur.)

**Manoir des Potter, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 29 octobre 1997 16H00**

**_POV Hermione_**

'Ou est-il? Je vais le tuer puis le ressusciter pour le tuer et ce encore et encore jusqu'à satisfaction mentale. Comment ose-t-il me faire ça à moi sa meilleure amie?'

CRAC! (marched'escalier qui craque pauvre espion je crois qu'il va mourir par qui je ne sais pas encore)

Attention scène de bataille Âme sensibles s'abstenir effusion de sang et mort violente prévue

Tout se passa très vite je me retournais pour voir ce qui devais ressembler à un pauvre espion servant un maitre inconnue et bien plus fort que lui, se faire propulser contre un mur par un Edward Cullen enragé. Le vampire commença alors à faire sa fête à l'espion qui commençais sérieusement à avoir l'air totalement ensanglanté. L'espion tenta en vain de s'enfuir avant de se faire briser la nuque puis mis en charpie avant que ses morceaux soient brulés.

Fin de scène de bataille âmes sensibles vous pouvez reprendre la lecture

« NON MAIS TU TE PREND POUR QUI A DEBARQUE COMME CA ET DEGEULASSER MON SALON! » hurlais je à un Edward Cullen visiblement choqué

« Que.... Mais...Je t'ai sauvée de se sale espion de merde! » tenta-il de me répliquer. Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac de sorcières.

« J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE TU VAS NETTOYER TON BAZARE ET FICHER LE CAMP D'ICI! »continuai-je de hurler.

_**POV Edward**_

'Non mais je rêve: Je viens je la sauve d'un espion et elle elle me hurle dessus il lui manque une case ou quoi.'

« Un peu de reconnaissance ne serait pas de refus merci bien!! » Répliquai-je sarcastiquement tout en m'efforçant de rester calme.

« DE RECONNAISSANCE!!! TU PEUX TE LA METTRE LA OU JE PENSES TA RECONNAISSANCE!!! » me répliqua-t-elle.

Je dus m'avouer à ce moment précis que je ne contrôlais pas vraiment la situation, ce qui signifiait que j'allais devoir reprendre des cours de rhétorique avec Carlisle. Mais dans un petit coin de ma conscience un combat furieux faisait rage entre le contrôle de soi et le désir furieux de me jeter sur elle pour lui sucer le sang. Finalement les deux parties semblaient avoir trouver un terrain d'entente car je me retrouvai soudain en train de l'embrasser comme je n'avais jamais embrassé de fille durant toutes mes 96 années de vie.

« ... » 'Bien joué Edward! Tu l'as fait taire.'

(Une grosse baffe dans la gueule du vampire)

'Ouch elle tape fort quand elle veut'

« Mfrtt » tentais je de dire pour excuser mon action quand l'embrassade repris de plus belle.

'C'est bizzare j'ai l'étrange impression que si je dis ce qui vient de se passer à ma famille, il vont tous rigoler et j'aurais l'air d'un con. Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles.'

**Manoir des Potter, forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 29 octobre 1997 17H00**

**_POV Luna_**

'jusqu'à maintenant tous c'est passé comme je l'avais vus dans mes visions. Mais j'aimerais vraiment connaître mon propre futur, c'est vrai connaître celui des autres ça peut aider. Mais quand vous voyez que les autres sont heureux croyez moi on a aussi envie d'être heureux comme eux.'

_Vision_

_Un vampire afro-américain et Harry en train de se battre on voit Bella dans le fond._

_FLASH_

_Un jeu de Baseball interrompue par un couple de vampire. Une famille de vampire protégeant Hermione du mâle._

_FLASH_

_Harry à terre sur le point d'être achevé par le vampire. Bella hurlant quelque choses au vampire._

_FLASH_

_Hermione sur le point d'être mordue par le vampire mâle._

_Fin de vision_

'C'est quoi c'est histoire. Ils ne peuvent pas mourir maintenant c'est trop tôt. Je dois les aider. Mais je ne ferais que les gêner si ils doivent se battre. Je ferais mieux de surveiller Teddy.'

« Agheuuh. Dada 'e''y 'eux Dada!! » Hurla Teddy voulant sans aucun doute retrouver son père.

« Chuuuut! Papa va arriver si Teddy est sage et qu'il ne pleure pas comme un grand garçon. » lui répondis-je

« 'e''y 'rand 'arçon.

-Oui Teddy est un grand garçon. Alors Teddy ne pleure pas.

-'e''y pas p'eu'er!!

-Oui ok Tu ne pleures pas. »

**Lieu inconnu, heure inconnu 29 octobre 1997**

_**POV ???????**_

« Mes espions sont minables. Il faut tous faire soi même aujourd'hui. »

**A.N. Pour la suite il me faut des REVIEWS please :D**


	8. Révélation

**A.N. Désolé pour le retard mais voila le chapitre**

Chapitre 7 Révélation

« paroles »

'pensées'

''marmonnement''

_'Fourchelang'_

_« sort, incantations »_

_Lettres_

**Maison des Potters, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 5 novembre 1997 8H00**

_**POV Harry**_

Cela fait Une semaine que Bella et moi sortons ensemble et une semaine de ce rituel de mascarade ou l'on fait semblant de ne pas dormir chez l'autre alors que ce n'est pas le cas. En effet on dors chez l'autre une fois sur deux d'ailleurs si Hermione savait que nous avons déjà coucher ensemble Bella et moi elle me tuerai, puis elle me ressusciterai pour que Charlie me tue à nouveau voilà pourquoi on fait semblant. Je me demande d'ailleurs ou est Hermione.

**Maison des Cullens, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 5 novembre 1997 8H00**

**_POV Hermione_**

Je commence à me sentir mal à propos du mensonge que je sort tout le temps à Harry à propos de ma relation avec Edward. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas toute la vérité non plus.

« Hermione, nous allons jouer au baseball ce midi tu veux venir » me demanda Alice une des sœurs d'Edward

« Oui cela pourrait être intéressant. » lui répondis-je.

**Maison des Potters, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 5 novembre 1997 10H00**

**_POV Bella_**

« Bella tu veux bien faire une ballade en forêt aujourd'hui vers midi, j'aurais bien emmené Teddy mais il est malade donc Luna le gardera. » me demanda Harry

« Oui pourquoi pas » lui répondis je 'Yes enfin autre chose que de la baise entre nous bon c'est vrai Harry est très doué au Lit mais bon rester tranquille sa fait du bien.'

**Maison des Potters, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 5 novembre 1997 10H00**

_**POV Luna**_

'Les pièces se mettent en place et bientôt plus rien ne pourra arrêté la marche du destin.'

**Forêt, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 5 novembre 1997 12H00 **

_**POV Hermione**_

Ils sont complètement malades heureusement qu'il y a la tempête sinon on les entendraient jusqu'à Forks. J'ai du mal à suivre le match. Les deux équipes me semblent toutes les deux vouloir gagner. Je ne comprendrais jamais les coutumes vampire.

'Hein Qu'est ce qui se passe?'

Des que je vis ces deux vampires apparaître je sus que j'allais devoir me cacher pour survivre à voir le regard que me lançais le mâle.

**Forêt, Forks, Washington, Etats-Unis, 5 novembre 1997 12H00**

_**POV Harry**_

Ma matinée avec Bella avait plutôt bien commencer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un crétin de vampire nous tombe dessus.

_**POV Bella**_

Ma matinée avec Harry avait plutôt bien commencer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle d'homme un affro-américain de teint plutôt pâle nous tombe dessus.

Attention scène de bataille âme sensible s'abstenir

Harry et l'homme se battirent de manière incroyablement rapide je ne pouvais presque pas suivre leur mouvement tellement ils étaient rapide. Pendant un long moment je crus qu'Harry avait l'avantage, mais bientôt Harry commença à fatiguer alors que l'autre n'était même pas essouffler!!! Harry commença alors à perdre son visage devint une vraie plaie ouverte. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et un de ses bras était cassé. L'inconnu envoya alors Harry dans un arbre ce qui le mis KO

Fin de scène de combat âme sensible vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture.

L'inconnu se tourna alors vers moi et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient complètement rouge.

« Comment t'appelles tu diner? Moi c'est Laurent! » se présenta-t-il

« Bella » dis je en essayant de cacher le tremblement de ma voix.

« Bien Bella dommage pour toi mais tu vas mourir!! » s'exclama-t-il avant de bondir vers moi en montrant des crocs comme ceux des vampires de fiction.

C'est alors qu'un grognement féroce retentit de là ou était tombé Harry.

Le vampire se retourna avec un regard estomaqué

« C'est impossible.... » murmura-t-il si bas que je ne l'entendis presque pas.

Je regardais ensuite pour voir que Harry s'était relever et regardait le vampire d'un air féroce

« A MOI!! » Hurla-t-il

« c'est impossible, ils devraient être tous mort!! » hurla le vampire

C'est alors que des craquements sinistres retentirent et que je ne pus que regarder alors qu'Harry se transformais peu à peu en l'ennemi mortel des vampires depuis la nuit des temps : un loup-garou. Celui-ci bondit sur le vampire avec une rage incommensurable.

Attention scène de bataille âme sensible s'abstenir

Je m'aperçus bien vite que le vampire était surclassé par rapport à la vitesse et la force du loup. Me souvenant de mes vieilles lectures je regarda vers le ciel pour n'y voir aucune pleine Lune. Mais alors comment et pourquoi c'est il transformé? Après quelques temps le Loup mordit violemment le vampire au coup avant de secouer tout aussi violemment. Une fois la tête arrachée du corps le loup entreprit de déchiqueter le vampire en mille morceaux et de mettre le feu à ces même morceaux.

Fin de scène de combat âme sensible vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture.

**Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue, 5 novembre 1997**

_**POV ????**_

'Mhh le vampire que j'avais envoyé pour tuer Potter s'est révélé être trop faible.'

« Lucius, Tu étais loyal à mon père n'est ce pas! »

« Mais qui êtes vous et qui est votre père? » répondit Lucius Malefoy

« INSOLENT _Endoloris!!!! »_

« !!!! »hurla de douleur le malefoy

« Et pour ta gouverne mon père n'est autre que le regretté Lord Voldemort et moi Je suis Salazar Riddle!!! »

**A.N. Et voila on sait qui était le mystérieux ???? Le fils de Tom Mais que réserve-t-il à nos héros? **

**ne reculera-t-il devant rien pour se venger?**

**POUR LA SUITE REVIEWS**

**Pour ceux qui aime Star Wars et Harry Potter J'ai deux histoires qui se préparent. **


End file.
